Alien
by StriderX
Summary: Tag for Tao of Rodney. She thinks he's hot. He's relaxing on a balcony. Does she have the courage to ask the question she's dying to? Mild RononOC, RononMilena past


**A/N:** Just a quick little something I scribbled out. Don't know if it's any good, but hopefully at least a couple of you'll find enjoyment out of it.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Ronon...not so sadly, I don't own the rest of it either.

**Spoilers: **Sateda and Tao of Rodney.

* * *

**Alien  
By: StriderX**

"_I'm warning you, you will probably be bored out of your mind unless you find advanced physics to be—" Rodney rambled while licking the donut icing off his fingers. "Really?" he suddenly turned to the young tech passing by. _

"_What?" she asked incredulously; turning to face him. _

"_Wha-you think so?" Rodney grinned widely. "She thinks I'm hot!" he announced vivaciously—this was not the kind of thing he heard very often. _

_The tech smiled sheepishly, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I didn't say anything," she shook her head, blushing. _

_He was silent for a minute, and then realization dawned. "Oh, of course," he rolled his eyes. "I should have known. She meant _you,_" he admitted, pointing to his companion. _

_The tech's cheeks burned with embarrassment as her breath quickened and voice shook slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about," she spoke rapidly before fiddling with the radio in her ear and turning away; quickly hurrying down the hall with another tech. _

_Ronon Dex watched her with mild amusement; a slight fascination sparking in his eye. She _was_ quite pretty. "McKay, she didn't say a word," he breathed; exasperatedly amused by the situation. _

"_Oh my god, I can read minds," the epiphany was like receiving the Nobel Prize to Rodney. His fingers tingled with excitement. "Oh, this is cool!"_

_Ronon's features darkened as he turned to follow the eccentric scientist. "No it isn't," he growled uselessly; this was going to be a very long day._

oooooooooooooooo_  
_

Night was falling welcomed on Atlantis's sparkling walls. It had been a very long day, indeed—very long three days, in fact. After dealing with an ever 'advancing' Rodney McKay, watching him die, then come back to life, _and_ finding himself a little less scar-filled after so many years, Ronon was ready for a relaxing evening _without_ being the wildly egotistical scientist's shadow. Feeling tired, he took in a deep breath of the cool night's air as he leaned on the rail of one of Atlantis's many balconies.

He wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been standing there, but for that matter, he didn't entirely care either. He looked down, over the rail and all the way to the choppy sea below. The waves were impressive; spraying him with salty mist even from nearly thirty meters under. Lost in his thoughtless reverie, it took him a while to realize he was being watched.

Turning his head slightly, he looked for the watcher through a curtain of long dreadlocks. At first, there appeared to be no one there. Just another empty corridor of Atlantis's many levels. But then, just barely in view out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. She was hiding behind a pedestal; flowing umber curls bobbing through the shadows. He pretended not to notice; to be staring out into the sea. She risked another peak and leaned a bit too far into the light. He could tell from the balcony that her soft cheeks were flushed in pink.

An absent smile lifted his features. "You don't have to hide, you know. I won't bite ya'," his deep voice purred softly, only just loud enough for her to hear.

Everything was silent behind him. For a moment, she thought she might have left. But then, just when he thought he may have been alone, he heard light footsteps tap closer. He turned; leaning his arms on the rail, smiling at her clear shy embarrassment.

One arm wrapped insecurely around her waist, she tried a bashful grin and aimlessly forced a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to spy," she stumbled slightly.

Ronon remembered her from three days ago when all this started. He chuckled inside himself; take pity on the poor girl, or take advantage of the situation? It was a very difficult call. "Then why were you?" he asked lightly; smirking at her growing blush.

"I'm sorry," she tried again; clearly unsure what to say. Her hand moved to fiddle with her hair. "…about the other day…" Ronon knew she wanted to continue, but was too…ashamed to try.

'Take pity' it was then.

"What? About the McKay reading your mind thing?" he pretended to only vaguely remember; hoping it would ease her a little. "Ah, don't worry about it."

She sighed; releasing a breath Ronon guessed she had been holding for a while now. "My name's Kary," she announced bluntly while extending a trembling hand in greeting.

Ronon took her hand briefly, as appropriate as he had learned Earthlings believe. "Nice to meet you. I haven't seen you around before…you new?"

She nodded as her smile grew more confident. She couldn't have been happier for a change of subject. "Yeah, I came with the Daedalus two weeks ago. I'm a computer technician. I used to work for the Stargate program back on Earth, but when one of the Atlantis tech's resigned, I was…promoted."

Ronon nodded. She was kind of cute when she's nervous. "How you likin' it so far?"

She shrugged lightly and moved to lean on the rail beside Ronon; he could feel her relaxing next to time. "It's very…_different._ I mean, I worked in the SGC on Earth, but I've never been off-world before, and…no offense…but I've never actually met an alien before either."

He couldn't help but laugh. "What?" he cooed in mock defense; suddenly remembering an old Earth movie he had seen. "I'm not the little green guy you were expecting?"

An eruption of pure giggles racked her frame for a moment. "No! Oh, no…not at all," shaking her head, she looked Ronon straight in the eye for the first time. "It's just…well," suddenly sobering. "I guess we're both aliens here, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he'd never really thought of that before.

They stood silent for a moment then. Ronon watched casually as she stared out into the horizon. He wanted to say something, but was curious as to what she'd say next.

"Forgive me, but…" the young tech started quietly; again brushing her hair behind her ears.

Ronon smirked. It was a cute habit.

"I…I've heard from rumors around the city that you've been through a lot, but…" she paused again; trying desperately to find her footing. Her eyes fixed on Ronon's boots. "Do you think…well, I was wondering…you wanna go to dinner together sometime?" she suddenly felt like such a fool. Ronon resisted a chuckle when her cheeks burned red. "I mean…I know you probably have better things to do, but…just to get to know each other…as friends, I mean. I don't really have a lot yet…" she stopped when she heard a soft laugh hiccup through Ronon's lips. She looked up.

He smiled again. "I'd like that," he couldn't resist the laugh at the shocked expression painting her lovely features.

She was silent for a moment, as if trying to register his answer. "Really? Wow, okay…great!" she stumbled nervously again. "How about tomorrow, around 8?"

He nodded. "I'll be there."

Such a simple answer created so much joy in her eyes; Ronon had always been fascinated how easily these humans find happiness. "Great!" she exclaimed again. "Well…I guess I'll see you then?" he nodded again. "Great, umm…well, see ya then!"

As he watched in pure amusement, she turned heal and jogged back inside and down the dark hall, not unlike that of a young child.

Slowly, the smile faded and he turned back to the sea. _'What are you doing, Dex?'_ he thought deeply. A sudden wave of melancholy splashed his face like the cool mist of the ocean below. The girl reminded him so much of Milena.

"Oh, Milena," he whispered softly; lost in the memory of his old love never forgotten. "Am I really ready to try again? …can I really move on?" he felt a hot sting prick the corner of his eye.

A dull thunder clap radiated in the distance.

It was just dinner, he knew. Dinner with someone who could be a good friend in the future. That was all.

A silent tear tracked his tanned skin.

"I miss you so much."

**End**

* * *

**A/N2:** Thankx a lot for reading. Please, before you go, leave a quick note. I would very much like to know what you thought. Thank you, 

Strider


End file.
